thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Any day
This is the fourth song i made for the lion guard: the legend of kion. this time it's a duet with kion and kudiyan. this song is from episode eighteen. roar of the paw. keep in mind that this one has more normal diolauge than the rest. i know ismael will love this one. enjoy. Kudiyan: i was born with dark powers kion. dad had to seal me away. i was frozen for the first five years of my life, remember? Kudiyan throws a pebble across the water Kion: yeah. i remember. but look dude. i know you can do this. it's natural to feel this way. but you have to be confidant in order to get somewhere. Kudiyan: and how do i feel like that? Kion: well happiness is a good start. Kudiyan: and how do i feel that? Kion burps in kudiyan's face making him chuckle and upbeat music plays Kudiyan: i guess that works. Kion: see? Kion and kudiyan walk off Kion:(singing)i know it must be hard as i've been there, but remember to keep your pride. it's okay to let go of it here and there, but keep some of it inside. your pride is what makes you strong, and it can lead you to glory. but you have to think of where to go, before things start to get gloomy. Kudiyan:(singing)i guess i didn't think of it like that, cause i didn't think i had to. and while i still don't know if i can, i'm gonna try to pull through. no one's flawless and especially me, but i won't let that bring me down. i know there's hope for me, and i'm the one to rarely ever frown. Kion and kudiyan start running through the pride lands Kion and kudiyan:(singing)gaining your roar is no easy feat, but you shouldn't let it damage you. if you try you can power through anything, even if people tell you not to. we do not know what the future holds, but hear us when we say. we can work past our flaws, and overcome them any day. Kion and kudiyan start looking into the water while flashbacking about past events Kion: i started to feel a dark side to me, something i never felt before. deep beneath my nice and loyal side, was something that could break my inner core. it was a side that wasn't me, and i was worried it would take over. but even now it hasn't gotten to me, and it won't be my cover. Kudiyan:(singing)i was trapped in ice for five years, and it hurt up to still now. i didn't know how to take it, and i had an angry vow. but thanks to you kion, i was able to power through my rage. and now i'll work on my roar, and go beyond the darkness cage! Kion and kudiyan's flashbacks end and they continue to run through the pride lands Kion and kudiyan:(singing)our dark sides do not define us, and we're glad that know that now. we can overcome any obstacle, even the ones that evilly vow. Kion and kudiyan stand on the edge of a hill Kion:(singing)our dark sides are not who we are, Kudiyan:(singing)no matter what they say. Kion and kudiyan:(singing)and now we can work on our good sides, and scare the darkness away. cause our dark sides don't define us, and we can overcome them any day. Kion and kudiyan look over the pride lands Kion and kudiyan:(singing)any day. Kion and kudiyan look at each other Kion: ready to head back? Kudiyan nods Kudiyan: yeah. race you there dude! Kion: you're on! Kion and kudiyan run off while laughing so yeah, i know ismael will love this one. mainly because he's an especially big fan of tukio and kudiyan. Category:Songs Category:Fanon Songs Category:The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion Category:Sonic, steven universe, and lion king fan Category:The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion Season one